Siempre estaré contigo
by ReaderandWriter9000
Summary: PRIMER ONE-SHOT. "No importa lo que pase, siempre vas a tener a esa persona a tu lado" (NO PINESCEST)


**Buenos días, tardes o noches (dependiendo el momento del día XD). Me presento soy ReaderandWriter9000 y soy nuevo en esto de los fanfictions y me gustaría compartir y desarrollar mis talentos, pues me llamó la atención de los fanfictions cuando tenía 12 años y bueno, para no perder más tiempo, aquí les tengo un one-shot de una de mis series favoritas modernas, pues claro hablo de Gravity Falls. Lamentablemente, como la serie terminó, ya casi nadie hace fanfictions de esta serie. Pero espero encontrarme con otros escritores que les guste escribir fics de esta serie. Sin más que agregar les traigo este one-shot.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls One-Shot**

" **Siempre estaré contigo"**

Esto era un tormento, un día oscuro para Gravity Falls, así es llegó el Apocalipsis, El Fin de los Tiempos, mejor llamado como "Raromagedón". Evento que el tiempo se detuvo y la existencia no tiene sentido. Esto atormentaba a una niña de 12 años que ya conocemos, Mabel Pines quien por ciertas razones, provocó el Raromagedon porque fue engañada por Blendin, mejor dicho Bill en el cuerpo de Blendin. Mabel observaba con miedo el caos alrededor de todo lo que era su pueblo en llamas y sin habitantes, pues fueron convertidos en piedra para el trono de Bill Cipher. Ella no estaba segura que estaba pasando, lo único que recordaba es que en la batalla con los aliados de Bill el Snacktron fue derribado por Bill al notar el punto débil de la máquina. Mabel estaba preocupada por sus amigas, Candy y Grenda, por sus tíos Stan y Ford, y sobre todo, por su hermano gemelo, Dipper Pines. Pues no sabía nada de ellos después de la inminente derrota con Bill. En medio de este caos Mabel escucho una voz que le sonaba familiar.

"Así que aquí estas, Estrella Fugaz"-Le digo la voz misteriosa a Mabel.

"Muéstrate, Monstruo Amarillo Isósceles"-Exclamó Mabel.

"Bueno, conste que usted lo pidió"-Respondió la voz.

En ese momento Bill apareció en frente de Mabel como por arte de magia.

"Es bueno volverte a ver, Estrella Fugaz"-Digo Bill.

"¿Qué hiciste con mis amigos y con mi familia, Bill?"-Preguntó Mabel con un tono de miedo.

"Si yo fuera tu yo me preocuparía por mí mismo"-Respondió Bill-"Si es lo único que te preocupa"-Añadió Bill.

"¡Eso no es cierto!"—Gritó Mabel.

"¿A no? Entonces ¿porque hiciste el trato sin importar lo que tu tonto hermano quería?"-Preguntó Bill con un tono burlón.

Mabel no sabía que responder, pues, por su egoísmo, acepto el trato con Bill. Y eso originó el Raromagedon.

"Jajajajaja, me río de lo ingenua que eres. De hecho te debo dar las gracias" Exclamó Bill

"¿Qué, por qué?"-Preguntó Mabel

"Mire alrededor, Estrella Fugaz, Todo esto fue posible gracias a ti por darme la Grieta Multidimensional. Y ahora habrá una fiesta eterna para mí y mis socios, ¿No es cierto, chicos?"-Preguntó Bill a sus aliados. Que respondieron con una risa malvada.

"No cantes victoria, Bill, mis amigos te vencerán"-Exclamó Mabel.

"¿Enserio? Ja. ¿Cómo van a poder vencerme si ellos…..ESTAN MUERTOS?-Afirmo Bill con una risa malévola

Bill, chocando los dedos le mostró a Mabel una escena desgarradora y horrible. Le mostró a sus amigos caídos en el suelo sin vida. Podía observar a Candy, Grenda, Pacífica, Robbie, McGucket, Wendy, Soos, Gideon, Tío Stan y el Tío Ford, y las criaturas sobrenaturales que ayudaron para luchar contra Bill. Mabel estaba en shock al ver la escena.

"NO, NO, NO, NO. ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO." Gritó Mabel con tristeza.

"Pero si está pasando, vamos, enserio creíste que reunir a los símbolos de la ruleta y con algunos aliados sería tan fácil. JAJAJAJAJA"-Exclamó Bill con maldad.

*Mis amigos están muertos y mis tíos también. Solo me queda una última esperanza, Dipper*-Pensó Mabel-"¿Dónde está Dipper? ¿Qué le hiciste?" Preguntó Mabel desesperadamente.

"Bueno…eso será difícil, verás, cuando cayó el Snacktron o como sea que se llame, revise que todos estaban ahí, pero el Pino no estaba. Creo que no estaba desde el principio, así que ordene a mis socios que lo buscaran y hasta el momento no he tenido ningún rastro de él. Bueno pero él….NO PUEDE OCULTARSE PARA SIEMPRE"-Afirmó Bill.

"Jamás lo vas a encontrar, Bill"- Exclamó Mabel.

"Bill, hemos encontrado al último símbolo de la ruleta sobreviviente, EL PINO" Afirmó 8-Ball que llegó donde estaba Bill y Mabel.

"Excelente, ahora tráigalo ante mí"-Dijo Bill con maldad

Mabel se sintió asustada, su ultimo ser querido que seguía con vida, lo capturaron para que Bill lo destruyera. Ella observó cómo dos de los amigos de Bill traían encadenado a Dipper. Este tenía el rostro un poco ensangrentado, la ropa un poco sucia y rasgada y no tenía el gorro de pino que lo caracterizaba, mostrando así un poco su extraña marca de nacimiento. Mabel sentía una mezcla de alegría por haber encontrado a su hermano y a la vez tristeza y angustia por verlo en ese estado.

"¡DIPPER, DIPPER, DIPPER. Me alegra volver a verte!" -Exclamó Mabel con lágrimas en sus ojos corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

"MABEL, Gracias al cielo que estas bien"-Exclamó Dipper-"¿Estas bien? ¿Bill te hizo daño?"-Preguntó Dipper.

"Daño Físico, no".-Respondió Mabel-"¿Tu estas bien?"-Preguntó Mabel.

"Solo un poco…AGH…adolorido"-Respondió Dipper.

"¡Que linda reunión familiar! Lástima que no durará mucho tiempo"-Exclamó Bill que se metió en la charla de los gemelos.

"Lárgate, Bill. Ya tienes el pueblo, ahora ¿Qué quieres?"-Preguntó Dipper.

"Pues que es lo que quiero es…..VER QUE TODO LO QUE USTEDES AMAN ARDER EN FRENTE DE SUS OJOS"-Respondió Bill, transformándose de un color amarillo a uno rojo en llamas.

"Talvez mis únicos amigos y mis tíos ya no están, pero aún tengo a mi hermana, y no permitiré que un nacho flotante de un solo ojo me quite lo único que tengo. Nada en el universo me va a quitar a mi hermana"-Exclamó Dipper con valentía poniéndose al frente de Bill, protegiendo a su hermana gemela.

"Vaya, me sorprende tu valor, Pino"-Respondió Bill fingiendo estar sorprendido.

"Esto no te lo perdonaré, Bill"-Exclamó Dipper con furia en su rostro.

"Oye, oye, cálmate, Pino. Yo creo de deberías enojarte no conmigo, sino con el quien me ayudó a que todo esto sea posible."-Afirmó Bill.

"Espera, ¿A qué te refieres?"-Preguntó Dipper.

"Analícelo, Pino, como crees que yo me liberé, tenía que usar a alguien que rompiera la Grieta Multidimensional".-Respondió Bill.

"Es imposible, la última persona que tomo la Grieta fue…... ¿Mabel?" Preguntó Dipper con duda.

"BINGO, Pino"-Respondió Bill con malicia.

"Dipper, esto no es lo que parece, él me…"-Mabel intentó explicar.

"Mabel, sabes lo que hiciste, sabes por lo que he pasado." Interrumpió Dipper que estaba dolido por la revelación

"Lo sé y lo siento, pero déjame…" -Mabel intentó aclarar las cosas, pero Dipper la interrumpió.

"Mabel, estuve 1 semana desde que inició Raromagedón escondiéndome y buscando a mis amigos para darme cuenta que estaban muertos, sin comida y sin agua para sobrevivir, tienes la idea de lo que tuve que arriesgarme para poder encontrarte y darme cuenta que tú ayudaste a Bill para acabar con todo Gravity Falls, tienes idea del dolor que siento en este momento".-Exclamó Dipper con tristeza e ira.

"Pues así yo me sentí cuando me di cuenta que tú me ibas a abandonar para tomar el aprendizaje con el Tío Ford"-Respondió Mabel enojándose.

"¿Así que dices que todo esto es mi culpa?"-Preguntó Dipper con molestia.

"Pues sí, si no hubieras aceptado el aprendizaje nada de esto hubiera pasado" Respondió Mabel fríamente.

"Pues es tu culpa, pues tú le diste la Grieta a Bill solo por tu deseo egoísta de que el verano nunca acabara sin importarte lo que me pasara. En todo este verano he sacrificado muchas cosas para salvarte y para ayudarte y así me lo pagas." Afirmó Dipper con furia.

"Dipper, yo…"-Mabel intentó hablar con Dipper.

"Pero nada, Mabel. Tú no lo entenderías. Creí que eras mi amiga."-Interrumpió Dipper con molestia.

"Pero Dipper, somos hermanos"-Respondió Mabel con tristeza.

"TU NO ERES MI HERMANA, TE ODIO, Y NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR"-Gritó Dipper con todo el odio.

"Dipper….."-Exclamó Mabel con lágrimas, empezó a llorar.

"Vaya, fue mejor de lo que me imaginé"-Afirmó Bill bebiendo una copa de vino que apareció de la nada-"No lo entiendes, Estrella Fugaz, yo gané, al fin. Todo lo que amabas ahora arde en frente tuyo"-Digo Bill para después reírse como un maniaco.

En ese momento, Bill levanta a Dipper con magia para que este lo mire al ojo directamente.

"Pino, mire a tu alrededor, tu amada ciudad en llamas, tus amigos muertos y has dividido a tu propia familia. HAS FALLADO."

Diciendo Bill esas palabras chocó los dedos, la pupila del ojo de Bill se hizo forma de Pino. Haciendo que Dipper se desploma en el piso sin vida. Mabel corre hacia el cuerpo de Dipper.

"DIPPER, DIPPER, DIPPER. Hermano, no me dejes sola, por favor"-Exclamó Mabel a punto de explotar de llanto.

Era tarde, Dipper estaba muerto y Mabel llorando desconsoladamente a su lado. Primero, la ciudad que tanto amó estaba ardiendo, sus amigos murieron, sus tíos también y ahora, su propio hermano gemelo había muerto. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

Bill apareció en frente de Mabel riéndose maléficamente de su sufrimiento y a punto de atacar a Mabel. Todo se volvió oscuro.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"-Mabel despertó como de golpe. Revisando a su alrededor estaba en su habitación en la Cabaña del Misterio, un poco destrozada por los eventos de Raromagedon. Pudo observar a su amado cerdito Pato durmiendo plácidamente a los pies de la cama de Mabel, revisó el reloj del cuarto, marcaba las 2:30 a.m. O sea, todo lo que vio era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

Ella se dio cuenta que Dipper no estaba en su cama, algo que la preocupó un poco. Escuchó un extraño sonido en la puerta, observaba que la perilla de la puerta se movía y se abrió la puerta. Era nada más y nada menos que su querido hermano gemelo…Dipper".

"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. ¡Me alegra que estés vivo!"-Exclamó Mabel corriendo para abrazar a su hermano.

"Mabel…Me asfixias"-Dijo Dipper que estaba poniéndose morado por la falta de aire.

"Ups, Lo siento"-Dijo Mabel soltando a su hermano.

"No, tranquila."-Dijo Dipper mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermana, notó que algo le estaba pasando

"Mabel, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?"-Pregunto Dipper con algo de duda. Mabel sintió como una apuñalada al corazón, pues se acordó de la horrible pesadilla que tuvo, pensaría que si le dice a su hermano gemelo la verdad se enojaría con ella, como ocurrió en el sueño. Finalmente se armó de valor para decirle, después de todo, no podía ocultarlo para siempre.

"Dipper, es que tuve una pesadilla"-Mabel decidió hablar.

"Tuvo que ser algo horrible para que hayas gritado tan fuerte"-Dijo Dipper con un tono divertido.

"Pues sí, era horrible."-Afirmó Mabel.

"Bueno. ¿De qué se trataba?"—Pregunto Dipper con tono serio.

"Era horrible. Todo Gravity Falls estaba destruido, nuestros amigos y nuestros tíos murieron y Bill gobernaba todo…."-Afirmó Mabel con tristeza y un poco de lágrimas en su rostro.

"Aguarda un momento, ¿Éstas hablando como si nosotros perdimos la batalla contra Bill?"-Preguntó Dipper sorprendido.

"Pero eso no es lo peor"-Respondió Mabel

"¿Y qué fue lo peor?-Preguntó Dipper.

"Lo peor es que tú me odiabas y luego Bill te mató en frente de mi"-Exclamó Mabel quebrándose en llanto.

"Yo, odiarte, ¿Por qué?"-Preguntó Dipper sorprendido.

"Porque el Raromagedon fue mi culpa, verás, yo tenía la Grieta Multidimensional o como sea que se llame y se la di a Blendin, pero era poseído por Bill, me engañó. Porque él me digo que podía darme un poco más de verano. Yo estaba tan triste porque sabía que cuando terminara el verano yo estaría sola en la secundaria porque tu ibas a tomar el aprendizaje del Tío Ford. Lo siento mucho, Dipper, por favor, no me odies por eso."-Exclamó Mabel llorando en el hombro de Dipper.

"Mabel, escúchame, nada de esto es tu culpa, es mi culpa. El Tío Ford me dijo que no tenía que decir nada de la Grieta al Tío Stan ni a ti. Si te lo hubiera dicho, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Además, fue muy egoísta de mi parte aceptar ser el aprendiz de Ford sin pensar en el daño que te pude hacer. Más bien eres tú el que debería perdonarme por mi actitud."-Dijo Dipper mirando a los ojos llorosos de su hermana.

"Dipper, si tanto quieres tomar el aprendizaje de Ford. Pues sea su aprendiz. Yo no me voy a oponer, si eso te hace feliz"-Exclamó Mabel.

"¿Y perderme la secundaria contigo? Ni en sueños, hermana"-Afirmó Dipper con un tono divertido.

"Bueno, es una lástima que mañana nos tengamos que ir de Gravity Falls"-Dijo Mabel con tristeza.

"Siempre habrá otro verano"—Afirmó Dipper con una sonrisa positiva.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los hermanos hasta que Mabel decidió hablar.

"¿Un penoso abraso de hermanos?"-Preguntó Mabel de forma divertida.

"Mejor un sincero abraso de hermanos"-Respondió Dipper.

Los hermanos se abrazaron con cariño.

"Palmada"-Dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

"Mabel, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo Mabel, siempre."-Dijo Dipper a su hermana.

"Lo sé Dipper, y es por eso que te quiero, Dipper"-Respondió Mabel con ternura.

"Yo también te quiero Mabel"-Afirmó el hermano-"Bueno tenemos que dormir un poco, mañana es un gran día, o mejor dicho más tarde, son las 3:00 a.m."

"Buenas Noches Dipper"

"Buenas Noches Mabel"

Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas camas y rápidamente se durmieron.

Mabel volvió a soñar con el apocalíptico Gravity Falls, gobernado por Bill Cipher.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mire quien regresó, la Estrella Fugaz"-Afirmó Bill al aparecer al frente de Mabel.

"¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?"-Preguntó Mabel

"Solo soy la creación de la culpa que nace desde tu corazón. Aunque este muerto, puedo atormentarte en tus sueños por toda tu vida"-Respondió Bill con un tono maligno.

"¡Hey Bill!"-Apareció una voz.

"¿Qué?"-Preguntó Bill con duda.

"Deja a mi hermana en paz"-Era Dipper que disparó rayos láser de los ojos hacia el moño de Bill.

"Ahhggg"-Bill recibió el disparo.

"Dipper, ¿Cómo….?"-Pregunto Mabel a su hermano.

"Mabel, voy a darte un consejo, estás en tu mente, tu sueño, tus reglas, puedes hacer lo que quieras"-Respondió Dipper.

"¡Es mentira. Este es mi mundo!"-Gritó Bill con furia.

"Pues ya no lo es, Bill"-Respondió Dipper.

"Pino, eres un…"-Exclamó Bill.

"Espera, ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera? Como puños de gato"- Dijo Mabel que cambio sus manos corrientes en gatos y empezó a disparar a la cara de Bill.

"Aaagghh. ¿Es todo lo que tienen?"-Dijo Bill volviéndose un triángulo rojo en llamas y luego disparó hacia los gemelos.

"Escudo de Bola der Hámster activado"-Dijeron Dipper y Mabel al mismo tiempo y el escudo apareció, protegiéndolos de los rayos del triángulo malvado. Los gemelos dispararon contra Bill hasta que este empezó a destruirse.

"NO, NO, NO, NO. GANARON ESTA VEZ, PINES, PERO REGRESARÉ"-Gritó Bill antes de su inevitable destrucción.

"Hasta Nunca, Bill Cipher"-Exclamó Dipper.

En este momento el malvado triangulo fue destruido y todo lo que era el apocalíptico Gravity Falls desapareció, pero al menos, todo acabó. Ella pudo conciliar el sueño. Esa noche la tierna Mabel Pines pudo dormir tranquilamente. Pues recordaba las palabras de su hermano gemelo. "Siempre estaré contigo"

Fin

 **Bueno chicos y chicas esto es todo con mi primer fanfic one-shot. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews y si hay críticas que sean moderadas, recuerden que es mi primer fanfic y no tengo tanta experiencia, si quieren darme un consejo útil será recibido. Tengo muchos planes para mis futuros fics pero si les dijo sería spoiler (Buaaaajajajajaj) y bueno no sabría decir si hare un one-shot o una larga historia con muchos capítulos de esta serie o de otra. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Gracias buenos lectores. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo fic.**


End file.
